Over the last decade, the rapid improvement of wearable smart device technologies brings a wide variety of applications. Most of these advanced technologies have been driven by the popularity of pocket-sized devices, such as smartphones and MP3 players. However, few of advanced technologies cross over into small wearable devices, such as smartwatches. Because of device size and battery constraints, wearable electronic devices often have limited functionalities and typically use low power components.
Motion sensors, such as inertial sensors like accelerometers or gyroscopes, can be used in wearable devices. The accelerometers can be used for measuring linear acceleration and gyroscopes can be used for measuring angular velocity of a moved handheld electronic device. Many existing wearable smart devices tend to use more than a sensor in the smart device to provide information that users might be interested in. A variety of devices, systems and applications seek to take advantage of motion sensor detection, but it is challenging to detect a gesture with 3-axis accelerometer motion sensors for sufficient accuracy. Some devices having accelerometers and gyroscopes may separate a set of accelerometers and a set of gyroscopes into two distinct units. The two sets of sensors may be disposed relatively far from each other, which introduces spatial separation between the two sets of sensors, making unified motion detection more difficult and less accurate. Some devices integrate a display subsystem to permit direct interaction with users.
Because most of wearable smart devices are operated on battery power, a power management module of the smart device is one of major components for wearable smart device design. Current power management systems for wearable smart devices are often inefficient to control power consumption of the wearable smart devices.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.